


Like A Girl : A Series of Female Scott McCall drabbles & one-shots

by ahopelessromantic



Series: Female Scott McCall Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Scott McCall, Crushes, F/M, Female Scott McCall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sciles, Scisaac - Freeform, Stydia, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of various AUs and canon-divergent one-shots/drabbles featuring female Scott McCall. Pairings will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so yeah I know this isn't an update for my other fem Scott story but that is in progress and I'm kind of stuck at the moment so it may need a rewrite. Anyway this is just something to give me a reprieve and get some small ideas out of my head. 
> 
> If you have any requests/prompts (as long as they're not smutty because I don't do that, sorry) please leave it in the comment section and I'll do my best to fill it.

Skinny Love

 

“Isn’t she perfect?” Stiles turned to look at Isaac in bemusement.

“Who?”

“Scott”.

Stiles’ nose wrinkled up as he turned to look over to where his best friend was sparring with Derek in nothing but a tank top and a tiny pair of lavender coloured shorts. He turned back to Isaac and the lovelorn expression on the blonde’s face finally registered with him. “You have a crush on Scott?”

“Don’t you?”

“No!”

“Why not? She’s the best person I know”.

“Well she’s more like my sister dude so…” Stiles explained, frowning at the smitten wolf. “Why don’t you tell her you like her then?”

“Are you kidding? Allison would shot an arrow through my head and Derek would level me”. The human snorted at Isaac’s response

“Allison dumped Scott and moved to France. I think you’re safe”.

“But Scott’s still hung up on her, isn’t she?”

“Nah, she came to terms with the split ages ago. I think she might have a thing for someone new now”, Stiles replied casually and Isaac’s face fell, crestfallen at the apparent news that the girl he liked was attracted to somebody else. Stiles realised what he was thinking and glowered at him. “I was referring to you. Man, are you wolves all slow on the uptake? She hasn’t stopped talking about how cute you are and how great you are with the animals at the clinic which trust me is a deal breaker for her. Don’t tell her that I told you any of this though or I’m going to end up as dinner at the next pack meeting”.

Isaac’s pretty blue eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look back at Scott who had now stopped sparring with Derek and was now smiling over in their direction. “She’s smiling at me”.

“Dude, you’ve got it bad”, Stiles said shaking his head in disgust.

“Should I go over there?”

“Why not?” Stiles shrugged and then caught Scott making a hand gesture to them. “Look she’s signalling you over”.

“What if-“

“Just go talk to her, Isaac!”

To Stiles’ relief, the taller teenager got up from where they had been sitting against a tree on the preserve observing the action and approached his best friend. Stiles watched in amusement as they spoke for a few moments before a bright grin lit up on Scott’s face and she stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on the startled blonde’s lips.

“Finally, I thought he was going to combust holding in all those loving feelings for our alpha”, Lydia’s voice floated from behind Stiles before she threw herself onto the ground beside him.

“Funny how someone can nurse such a huge crush on someone and never say anything until they have some kind of sign that the person returns their feelings”.

“Yeah that’s hilarious”, Lydia whispered and Stiles caught her eye and the look on her face.

“I never needed to say anything. I thought it was obvious?” He replied incredulously.

“I thought you…I thought you were over it”, she frowned.

“I’m over the childish crush I had on you but now I have one on the real Lydia Martin whose one of my closet friends and one of the smartest people I know”. A small smile stretched out the strawberry blonde’s red painted lips before she leant forwards and copied Scott from moments before by planting a soft kiss on his mouth who more than welcomed the touch.


	2. Too Late To Apologise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Scott, post 5x09. Sciles romantic feelings implied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble to have female Scott's take on the Sciles fall out :(.
> 
> I'm writing a longer AU one-shot to add once it's finished and it's a bit more lively.

**Too Late To Apologise**

Stiles stared at her pleadingly, begging for her to believe him. To believe he had done what had to be done for his dad, for her to excuse the way he had brutally killed a man the way Theo had described.

Scott couldn’t. If it had been self-defence like she had initially thought then she could of course understand why he had done it, but Stiles had all but confirmed Theo’s story. He had bashed the guy’s head in. She flashed back to the void! Stiles and her stomach clenched at she thought of her best friend getting the same perverse pleasure out of taking a life the same way that the nogistune had.

“You should go be with your dad”, she had told him coolly before walking away and leaving him outside in the rain.

Things after that moment only got worst. Theo turned out to be a traitor, Liam turned on Scott, and Scott had gotten killed by Theo.

She woke up, brought back only because of her mother's nursing skills and stubborn refusal to let her die, feeling overwhelmed with feelings of despair.

Nothing was going right.

How was she supposed to fix everything when even the guy she loved wasn’t by her side anymore? When he was a killer.

She felt tears burn her eyes but she didn't allow them to fall, not believing she deserved that relief and she confided in her mother that her pack didn’t want her anymore, that they were broken.  Scott had failed them all, Stiles most of all. Maybe if she had been there he wouldn't have killed Donovan the way he had.

Her mother went on to assure Scott that they would all come back because she gave them hope but she remembered her argument with Stiles, the way he screamed at her and didn’t think that _everyone_ would be coming back.

 


	3. Is it too late now to say sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' realises some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DecemberBeauty96 for this prompt about Stiles and Scott talking after her death. I'm sorry it's taken a while and it's kinda of actually after the last episode rather than straight after the death so it's not too AU.
> 
> A follow on to the last drabble.

**Is it too late now to say sorry?**

 

It had been two weeks since Scott and Stiles had worked together to help his dad. Scott had done everything in her power to get her best friend to allow her to help him but he hadn’t made it easy and was still keeping her at arm length. Currently, she, Malia, Liam, Mason, Kira and Stiles were standing outside of Eichen house preparing to break out Lydia and Parrish who had both ended up getting locked up in there, first by Lydia’s mother and then Parrish got caught trying to break in to save Lydia.

Before they were to begin their mission, Scott knew that she needed to talk to Stiles just in case she didn’t make it out. Who knew what would happen if the dread doctors turned up and even if they didn’t, what would happen if one of the staff caught her. She’d probably be locked up in a cell between Lydia and Parrish. Stiles saw her approaching and tensed up. She could smell his resentment coming off him in waves and she tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest that flared up at the scent.

“Stiles, I need to talk to you for a moment”.

“Can’t it wait? Lydia needs us right now”, Stiles snapped.

“And I might not come back out”, Scott replied calmly and noticed the brief flare of alarm that appeared in her (former?) best friend’s scotch coloured eyes at her words. “I just want to say…I want to say that I’m sorry about everything. I know that if you killed Donovan you would have had to have had a reason. Theo’s account isn’t reliable at all now that I know that he was lying about everything else. I just want you to know that I trust you and I’m sorry that I ever wavered”.

Stiles’ eyes widened a smidge in surprise, obviously not having expected to hear Scott say that to him weeks after the event. Scott sighed before turning to the others in the group and began giving out orders.

About five hours later, the entire group with Lydia in tow (Parrish had been nowhere to be found to their concern) returned from Eichen house and after towing her away with the Yukimuras (since Lydia’s mother could not be trusted) the group went their separate ways, completely exhausted. Scott, completely bypassed her mother and Chris Argent in the living room, not really knowing or caring why he was hanging out with her mother of all people, and retired to her room, collapsing on her bed. Even werewolves got tired though they recovered more quickly than humans.

A little while later a clanging from her window made her shoot up in surprise, only to see Stiles’ lanky frame climbing through her open window frame. “Stiles, what are you doing here? You should be at home resting”.

“I…I was going to but then it occurred to me what a total ass I’ve been”.

Scott’s eyes flickered up to his face in startled surprise. “What? No, Stiles, it’s obviously my fault. I was blind to Theo, I let him in, I let him tear us apart from the inside out”.

“It’s like you said, I trusted him too. So did Malia, Lydia, Kira, my dad, your mother, everybody. We all played a part and I was a jerk to put it all on you when you did the best you could”.

Scott swallowed and sat back down on the edge of her bed, her words suddenly jammed in her throat. Stiles made his way over to her and sat down next to her. “I’m sorry that I’ve been so self-absorbed that I wasn’t there for you. I’ve been a bad friend, Scott and I realised that the moment you apologised to me earlier. You had every reason to believe Theo especially since I trusted in him and not you. I should have been honest with you right away but instead I confided in the enemy who used it against the both of us. I’m a big idiot, Scott. After all that talk of how Theo shouldn’t be trusted, I trusted him more than anyone”.

“Stiles, if I’m not allowed to beat myself up then neither are you. I just…I wish you thought better of me than to think that I’d blame you for killing in self-defence. I might be a werewolf but I still remember what it’s like to be human, how fragile life is for a human being. He would have killed you without hesitation”.

“I…” Stiles face scrunched up as he took in her words. She really didn’t blame him and if he’d just been honest with her all of the crap of the past few weeks could have been avoided. Her death could have been avoided. 

“Stiles, are you crying?” Scott asked him softly, tilting his face upwards with her finger under his chin.

“You died and I didn’t…I acted like I didn’t care”, he burst out, water leaking out of the corner of his eyes. “Scott, I did care, I was just…”

“You were upset over your dad, I understand”, she answered, wrapped her arms around him.

“No, don’t do that. Get mad, get angry, and yell at me Scott. Don’t understand, it makes me feel worst”.

“Well tough. I’m not angry with you Stiles. I forgive you and now you just need to forgive yourself”.

Stiles blinked up at her, his eyes rimmed red from crying. “Scott…”

“I forgive you. I love you, Stiles”, she confessed gently. “I always have”.

There was silence for a moment before Stiles replied. “I love you too, of course I do”. Scott smiled and tangled their fingers together. Whatever came next from the dread doctors, Theo and his pack and anything else that could possibly happen, she knew that she and Stiles would face it together. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Err...the Stydia ending wasn't planned at all it just happened lol.
> 
> Remember to leave a comment if you have a prompt for me ;).


End file.
